


For Some Reason You're A Princess Now

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Damsel in distress trope sort of, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hints of Noelle/Susie, Kris is a little stalkery, Kris is headcanon as male in this, Kris pretty much doesn't care and loves her anyway, Male Kris (Deltarune), More to be added as story goes on - Freeform, Reader is a brat and a Mean girl, Reader starts off mean then mellows out, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Small hints of unrequinted, Spoilers, Susie is an Artist, The Fungang is all either 16 or 17 while Lancer is 12 or 11, Tsundere, a bit of, berdly/reader, doesn't go anywhere though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: Imagine falling into another world and being recognize as royalty. Imagine having the King Of Spades claim that you’re his long lost daughter, the Princess of Spades, and locks you away in his castle.This is what you get for following two losers into the closet.--[Princess!Fem!Tsundere!Reader/Kris]





	1. The Beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, back at it again with more Deltarune story
> 
> This is like a test to see if others would want me to continue or not?  
> Let me know what you all think about it, thank you!

  
\--------  
  
You didn't understand Kris.  
  
  
He's a... very quiet but weird boy.  
  
  
And he has a scary sense of humor.  
  
  
Ever since you both were young, he always played pranks on you that were sometimes just creepy or dark. For example he would put real spiders in your hair during elementary, which in turn made you freak out. He would even pull your hair sometimes. Then there's that one time when he chased you around your yard with a knife that turned out to be fake. It was only thanks to his older brother who stopped him and revealed the knife wasn't real to you.  
  
  
  
But that didn't make it much better!  
  
  
  
As you both grew older up to middle school his teasing, although very messed up, seem to have mellowed down a bit as he wasn't bothering you too much these days.  
  
  
  
Until your birthday.  
  
  
  
He thought it would be a great idea to give you a beautiful gift that contained a fake arm in it with ketchup at your birthday party.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
The other kids around you screamed at the sight.  
  
  
  
"A-Are you serious? YOU FREAKING CREEP! " you yelled, cheeks burning as you ripped the plastic arm out of the box, then proceed to beat the quiet boy with it. The brown haired boy only lifts his arms to cover his head with a blank look on his face. But if you were able to see his eyes underneath his bangs-- you would have seen the amusement shining in them.  
  
  
  
He was kicked out by your parents.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  


A few weeks after the incident, you were sitting at the bench nearby the lake with your friend Noelle; sipping at your Caramel Chocolate Latte. It was a pretty good drink. Noelle was a bit of a shy reindeer, she had pretty long blonde locks that fell to the mid of her back. For today,  she was wearing a tacky Christmas sweater her mom sewed for her, that had long sleeves. She was also wearing a modestly long black skirt and matching mary jane shoes.

 

She was talking to you while you were enjoying your drink.

It was until the reindeer said something that made you choke in mid drink.

  
  
"[N-Name]?!" Noelle squeaked, rushing over to pat your back. You stutter out you're okay, signalling her to stop and Noelle reluctantly goes back to sitting with a worried expression.  
  
  
  
"C-Can you repeat that?" you asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you mean about how my Mom accidentally used salt instead of sugar for her apple pie?" the reindeer guessed, tilting her head to the side.  
  
  
  
"No, no! The other thing!" you said, shaking your head."But how did that even taste?"  
  
  
  
"Surprisingly good! Dad loves it, and it had a... unique taste? And I was just saying how I thought that... M-Maybe Kris has a crush on you?"she suggested, albeit hesitantly.  
  
  
  
You give her an incredulous look, how could she think that little creep could like a you?! He's been tormenting you since-- forever!  
  
  
  
"Uh, him?! More like he hates me, so he tries to play horrible jokes on me to make my life a living heck!" you groaned, rolling your eyes as you prop up your elbow on the table and rest your cheek in your hand."What gave you an idea like that?" you asked.  
  
"Um, well, he pranks and messes with you more than anyone else. There's a saying, that others sometimes tease the one that they like... a-at least thats what my Mom tells me!" Noelle replied, shyly twiddling her fingers."He doesn't even mind when you yell at him-- and you can be a little scary sometimes when mad." Noelle explains, a small smile on her face.  
  
  
  
You doubt that, no one has ever been interested in you like that. They're either scared off by your attitude or just plain didn't like you because of it.  
  
  
  
You and Susie didn't exactly get along with each other because of your dominant personalities, but you both held mutual respect for the other.  
  
  
  
You're a straight A. student through all of your classes except for Art. You were horrible in art. Susie, despite her tough appearance and violent attitude, is good at art. You were surprised at how good she was at it but also annoyed.  
  
How dare she be better at something than you?  
  
She mostly painted things relating to nature, such as the jungle, or the forest with deers drinking from the pond. Begrudgingly, your most favorite from her was a field of flowers underneath a bright blue sky. it was one of her most prettiest and colorful drawings.  
  
A surprise coming from someone who is tough as nails like her.  
  
Anyway, Berdly sure tried to date you one time. But he suddenly stopped a month later before your birthday.  
  
  
  
Good, because he so wasn't your type.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
What was your type anyway?  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"I doubt that, and he's only doing this because he hates me, Noli'. There's no like, or love, or-- or- whatever! Trust me, I'll know if someone likes me, its like, a girls intuition to have for these things." you reply, briefly waving a dismissive hand.  
  
  
  
Noelle lifted her plastic cup up to sip at her green tea, muttering something you couldn't hear, then brings the cup back down with a small tap. She sighs, giving you a tired look. "I... guess you're right, [Nickname]." she lied, offering you a forced smile.  
  
  
  
You didn't really notice it.  
  
  
  
Of course you were right, it was impossible!  
  
  
  
"Anyway, did you hear about what happened between Catti and Bratty...."  
  
  
  
..  
  
  
  
In the upcoming future, you were going to find out how wrong you were.  
  
  
  
_____  
  
  
  
__  
  
**Present**  
  
_  
  
  
  
___  
  
  
_  
  
  
You were sitting at your school desk, class was a little slow today, until Miss Alphys assigned you all to find partners. You unfortunately got the short end of the stick. No one wanted to partner up with you, except for Noelle, but Berd the Nerd got to her before you; pissing you off greatly. He was still that same annoying douche since middle school, he really thought he was the smartest.  
  
  
  
_Hmpfh!_  
  
  
  
He really didn't compare to you and Noelle.  
  
  
  
Your mother made you study hard to get to where you are now.  
  
  
  
You sigh as you brush you hair with your favorite baby-blue colored Brush; glaring at Berdly's back, cursing him for taking your place.  
  
  
  
You wouldn't really have minded if it was Susie instead of him. Anyone but him.  
  
  
  
Then, everyone stops what they were doing to see the door open to reveal the one guy you hated most of all.  
That messy dark brown hair that hides his eyes from the world, almost as if he just got out of bed, tannish-colored skin, and familiar green sweater with a single yellow stripe slashed across it.  
  
  
  
You roll your eyes as the stand-offish boy walks into the classroom with his hands stuffed in his black jean pockets. Ever since middle school, he seems to have tone down more on his pranks with you and grew a little more mature.  
  
  
  
Nowadays in school, you just feel like you were being watched by someone.  
  
  
  
It wasn't really creepy to you, more like annoying. You really wanted to find who was stalking you and beat them with a bat.  
  
  
  
Although you have a sneaking suspicion on who it could be...  
  
  
  
Hope it wasn't Berdly.  
  
  
  
"  
  
A-Ah! Kris, we thought you weren't coming today! We're doing group projects this month... and uhhh, so walk around and find a partner, ok?" Alphys suggests, offering a slightly nervous smile to the teen who then starts looking around at the other students....  
  
  
  
And his gaze apparently sets on you, which made you groan and slap your forehead.  
  
  
  
Were you really going to partner up with him of all people?  
  
  
  
He makes a game of asking others if they had a partner. All of them said yes. Noelle maybe suggests asking Alphys if she, Kris, and Berdly could be a group of three. Unfortunately, he turns the idea down much to Berdly's delight and your annoyance.  
  
  
  
Finally strolls over to his target, you, with as much grace as a sly cat has, to stand besides you and your desk. You try your best to ignore him by looking elsewhere, not wanting to speak to him.  
  
  
  
Then you feel something cold place itself on your hand, making you snap your head towards it to notice it was his hand and you rip your own away in disgust; glaring at the taller teen.  
  
  
  
His facial expression didn't change at all. Then again his bangs hides like half of his face from others. Thus, it was difficult to tell what the quiet boy was thinking.  
  
  
  
You didn't like overly quiet people for that reason.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be partners with you, creep! You must have lost your head thinking that I would s---" you start but are interrupted by the class door being slammed open. The loud noise scares you and almost the entire class. Everyone turns to see the purple reptile, Susie.  
  
  
The favorite resident bully around these parts.  
  
  
  
Like Kris, her dark brown mane was wild and long to her shoulders, and she wore a casual black jacket over a white shirt with pale blue stripes and torn faded jeans with black sneakers.  
  
  
  
Underneath her bangs you can see her sharp, yellow, eyes scan around the room at some of the fearful faces. The only ones not showing much fear were you, Kris and Noelle.  
  
  
Alphys snaps herself out of her shock to replace it with a very nervous smile. "Hi...Hi Susie," Alphys stutters, twiddling with her claws.  
  
  
  
"Am I late...?" Susie asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh! N-No, you're fine, we were just... uh, choosing partners for the next group project! Ummm..." Alphys trails off, looking over at all of us until her gaze rests on you and Kris. "...You can be in a group of t-three with Kris and [Name]!"  
  
  
  
Susie looks over at you both with her slanted eye and shrugs. "...Great... Guess I'm grouping up with the little princess too."  
  
  
  
Great, now you have to be in a group with Kris AND Susie. Today was not your lucky day.  
  
  
  
You decide to lift a hand.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Alphys, but do I really have to partner up with these two? Is it possible if I can switch with someone?" you ask politely.  
  
  
  
"U-Uh, w-well... you can if others want to?" Alphys replies, looking around at the other students. No one said a word. Noelle would have jumped at the chance to be in the same group as her crush-- but she's unfortunately stuck with a douche.  
  
"Um, sorry, [Name], it looks like no one is willing to change."  
  
  
  
Fine.  
  
  
  
You sigh crossing your arms over on the desk. Guess you're stuck with these two losers.  
  
  
  
Alphys runs over to her teacher desks and went to check for the colored chalks in one of the drawers. When she could not find them, she nervously looks up to the class.. "H-Has anyone seen the chalk?" she asks, giving a small laugh. "This is the third time it's gone missing and... you all know I can't start class without some!"  
  
  
  
Silence...  
  
  
  
"H-How about this? If no one speaks up then-- everyone gets in trouble!"  
  
  
  
More silence...  
  
  
  
Alphys tries again, speaking in a small voice.  
  
  
  
"A-Anyone? Please..."  
  
  
  
Noelle then decides to speak up, killing the silence. "Hey, there might be a box in the supply closet. Miss Alphys, why don't Susie and I..." Noelle starts, a hopeful look on her face, but then she was interrupted by Alphys  
  
  
  
"G-Good idea, Noelle! Susie, s-since you came in last, why don't you go get it for me?" Alphys asks.  
  
  
  
"...Whatever." Susie snorts, turning around to go back outside the room. She grabs the door and slammed it back so hard, the whole classroom shook.  
  
  
  
"Couldn't she have shut the door a little gentler? Geez..." you mutter, brushing a bit of your hair back.  
  
  
  
"A-And Kris, [Name], maybe you two can go with her and stays out of trouble...?" Alphys suggests, looking over at us while fidgeting with her claw like fingers.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
You feel irritated at your teacher's suggestion.  
  
  
  
Why did you even have to go? Susie can take care of herself and you certainly didn't want to go with Kris the KREEP. You jump out of your seat and place your hands on your desk, annoyance clear over your features.  
  
  
  
"Miss Alphys, can't he, like, just go by himself with her? I don't see why I have to go with him too, to watch Susie." you question, eyebrows furrowed down as you place a hand on your hip. Kris was standing beside you, still standing there, looking amused.  
  
  
  
Alphys starts sweating nervously before an idea pops up in her head. "W-Well, [Name], since this group project is important for your grade and since it wouldn't be good t-to not take this chance to get along with y-your partners, you'll get in trouble...!"  
  
  
You gasp.  
  
....  
  
  
  
Was she really threatening your grade?!  
  
  
  
"You don't mean that--!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do, s-so please do this one thing for me. I can't do the class without it!"  
  
  
  
You were fighting on what to say in retort, anything so you didn't have to go, but then you remember how angry your mother was when you got a D in math once  
  
So you let out a sigh and nod your head.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Miss Alphys," you finally say, then you turn your attention to Kris with a forced smile and grab his arm in your hand. "Come on, cr-- buddy...!" you say sweetly, before dragging his ass out with you through the class door; also slamming it back behind you.  
  
  
  
....


	2. Down, Down we go! Lets form a team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a pleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this time to thank the two people who took the time out of their day to make such pretty fanart for this story. They both drew what they're readers look like and both look so cute! 
> 
> Check it out!  
> [By PsychoTv/moraleandtea](https://moraleandtea.tumblr.com/post/181038602542/oc-imagining-of-deltarune-princess-inspired-by-the)  
> -  
> [By Salias 1](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/6fa190bd-48e2-471f-bd67-a4ee361c8a12/dcups2j-08226a64-9ff8-43e0-a9a7-29b05448ad96.png/v1/fill/w_878,h_910,q_70,strp/yeet_comic_by_paopusoda_dcups2j-pre.jpg)  
>  [By Salias 2](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/6fa190bd-48e2-471f-bd67-a4ee361c8a12/dcupset-3903df21-5316-40ec-8127-9bcee70d7bf9.png)  
>  
> 
> -  
> (Hopefully those links work and sorry for any errors, )

After the door shut behind you both, you immediately let go of Kris arm-- not wanting to hold onto him any longer.

"Okay, let's just find Susie already and get this over with," You huff, glowering at the quiet boy. You hated how tall he was compared to you, he only had some inches over you where you reached his chin.

You hate your short stature.

Kris however wasn't looking at you, but instead, over your head at something.

You were starting to feel a little annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to you, so before you turn around you hear him speak up in his boyish voice; sounding almost monotonous like.

"...Susie?" Kris mutters.

Susie?

With that thought you fully turn to see where he was looking at. Just in time to see Susie munching on a few pieces of white chalk.

...

"Are you kidding me?!" you exclaim in disbelief, so was she the one that's been taking chalk all this time?! She almost costed you a freaking grade! "I knew you were weird, but I didn't think you were this weird! Who in the world would eat chalk?"

Hearing you, Susie turns to look over her shoulder at you with a neutral expression.

Kris places a hand on your shoulder, attempting to warn you from stepping any further. However, you were ignorant to the danger you were in, thus you push his hand off you. "I want to know why you had been stealing and eating chalk--"

"...Why?" Susie drawls, interrupting you with a mocking smile as she turns to fully face you. "...No reason."

You narrow your eyes at the mocking nickname she so lovingly graced you with. "No reason?! You realized that you almost costed me a grade-- all because you suddenly acquired the taste for chalk! And you know you can get in trouble for this!"

Susie gives a wry chuckles, tilting her head to the side. "Really...? Well," she starts taking some threatening steps.

You stand your ground, not willing to be intimidated by the local bully, you might be shorter than her but you're not afraid to take her on. If she does any serious damage to you, then your Dad will have her ass arrested. He was the head chief of the police station, so you're practically untouchable.

You don't know how Noelle will feel about that, but you doubt she'll be happy that you were mauled by her crush--

Kris suddenly wraps his hand around your arm and surprises you when he forcefully pulls you out of the way to stand behind his form and he takes on a protective stance as Susie grows closer. 

"Kris get out of the way, I can--!" you start, but then Kris is suddenly grabbed by the neck and lifted up AND It takes you a moment to realize Susie had him in her grasp. 

"... You're little boyfriend tries to step in to protect you. Cute." she chucklds, before walking past you to shove him against the lockers. She glances over her shoulder at your frozen figure. You were just standing there watching the whole thing with worry. "What's wrong? Worried about your knight in shining armor? I thought you didn't like him."

She wasn't really going to hurt him was she...?

...

Why the hell are you worrying about him for?

And he wasn't your freaking boyfriend!

You snap out from your frozen state to scowl up at Susie, placing your hands firmly on your hips. "Are you delusional? Or just plain dumb? He's not my boyfriend. Why would I worry about someone like him?!" you angrily gesture to him.

Susie narrows her visible eye at you and slightly stretches her grin.

"Hm, see, here's a little secret... I hate quiet people, but someone like you pisses me off more." a chill goes up your spine when her grin stretches, showing her sharp teeth and blaring eyes with no pupil in sight. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks she should get whatever she wants. All because ' _Daddy'_ is a policemen. I know exactly what you're  thinking-- 'its over! I found Susie eating Chalk! Now she'll finally be EXPELLED'!" Susie mocks in your voice, making it as girlish as possible. "You won, congrats, so now you can run off and tattle on me like the brat you are while I take care of little Kris here..."

You feel anger boil within you from every word she spoke. Who the hell does she think she is talking to you like that?! You know your friend likes her-- but you don't understand what she sees in this psychopath.

"What the is the matter with you!?" you hiss. "Are you seriously going to add murderer on top of being expelled too?!" you say, glancing over to the motionless boy. You couldn't believe this, the creep wasn't doing a damn thing to defend himself.

Susie doesn't bother responding to you. Instead she turns to face Kris.

"I mean it, Susie! Put him down!"

She still wasn't listening to you.

"...How do you think you would feel, Kris... losing your face?" Susie opens up her mouth wide, showing off a bunch of very sharp, pointy, teeth. Then begins easing Kris up to her opened jaws, despite your loud protests.

Was she really?!

 

"STOP!" you gasp fearfully, running over to grab the arm holding Kris. Susie was taller than you and a lot stronger, but you try your freaking best to stop her

 

***Unbeknownst to you, Kris feels strangely satisfied seeing you react like this.**

 

Suddenly, Susie drops him to the cold ground.

 

"...Nah," Susie says, looking at you holding her arm. "If you feel that strongly about it, then I'm not doing anything. And, Kris, you have a good mother, it would be a shame to see her bury her child."

 

What...

 

She shakes your trembling hands off from her arm and stuff her hands in her jeans.

"Alright, you two, lets get this over with. We'll get more chalk, mosey back to class, and then..." Susie says, smirking in your direction. "You both can do the work, especially you, princess. You'll do it if you want to get a good grade. You're one of the smartest, right?"

...What??

You stand there frozen as Susie walks off,  leaving you behind with Kris who you immediately turn to as he gets off the floor, glaring daggers in his direction.

You stomp over to grab his shirt collar in both hands and start shaking him.

"Are you an idiot or something!? How can you just stand there as she was about to have your face for dinner!? You're lucky it wasn't me who had you or I would have finished you off myself!" you yell, cheeks burning from anger. "And who said I needed your protection anyway? I can handle myself so stay out of the way next time! Okay?!.... Say something!"

...

The side of his lips tilt up a little into a half smile, and that pissed you off even more at how nonchalant he is. Doesn't he understand how close he had came to losing his face? Maybe his entire head?! Why wasn't he scared out of his mind right now?! 

You raise a fist up, ready to knock that smirk off his face, until you hear Susie.

"Hey, what the hell are you losers doing?! You can have your lil' lovers spat another time, we need to get that chalk." Susie teases, watching the whole thing afar.

You glare at Kris for a second longer before letting go of him and stomping away-- him following in tow.

 

Stupid freaks and their stupid games!

....  
...  
\------

"...God, can you be any slower at walking? What? Not used to not having your hand held?  Even the princess is faster than you at walking, freak." Susie snickers.

You simply sent a glare in Susie's direction as you walk by.

Kris doesn't bother responding to Susie, instead just keeps his head down.

...

They both follow you until you all are standing in front of the Supply Closet.

"Well here's the closet, too bad, we all were just starting to have fun." Susie says.

"Whatever, lets just hurry up already and get back to class." you demanded, arms crossed over your chest, impatiently tapping your feet.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist." Susie scoffs, ignoring the glare sent her way as she pushes open the door.

....  
..

The inside of the supply closet was really dark, so dark you weren't able to see anything in there. The whole thing gives off an ominous air.

You all back away.

"... Hey, guys, is it me or is it really that dark in there?" the purple reptile asks, glancing over to you both with an uneasy look on her face.

"What's wrong? I didn't know you were frightened of a little dark~" you tease, smirking at her.

You were scared yourself but they don't need to know that.

"Shut up!" she snaps. "Why don't you go in first then!?"

You click your tongue before flipping your hair back. "Because, I see no reason in going first. I don't know why I have to do it when you're the one that got us in this situation in the first place."

"Tch, whatever, you're just a 'fraidy cat,"

"What did yo---!"

Susie, however cuts you off when she turns to Kris.

"Kris, you go in first-- hey!" Susie exclaims, watching as Kris backs away.

"Id rather not..." Kris replies.

"Ugh, fine! You're both bunch of whimps! We'll just go in together!" the reptile growls, grabbing both of your arms and begin dragging you both in. Kris was being willingly whole you were protesting loudly for her to let you go. She drags you all the way in before letting you both go.

You huff, glaring at the taller female annoyance.

Kris glances around the room with his hands stuff in his pockets.

Susie turns around to face you two, briefly throwing her arms out. "See, why so scared for? There, nothin' but old papers in here. Lets try to find a lightswitch." the dark brown haired girl says.

 _Why so scared?_ she says when she was scared herself.

Kris and Susie begin feeling up the walls to find the aforementioned switch while you stand back.

"Weird... there's for switch, I guess its further in." Susie comments.

You all wander further in the closet and you were beginning to wonder, why the hell was this closet so big?! You've searched in supply closets before, and it has never been this big and when you try to feel for a wall again, there's nothing. You were beginning to feel off about being here. This wasn't a normal closet at all.

"Hey, I think we should go back. This closet is, like, weird." you suggest.

Susie fortunately agrees with a nod.

"I hate to admit it but, the brat is right, I think this closet is broken, Kris. If Alphys wants chalk so bad then she can get it herself, Lets split!"

Hopefully Miss Alphys understands, and she won't be too mad at you three for not returning back with the chalk she asked for.

The three of you turn back around, walking towards the open door.

Suddenly, the door slams shut.

 

"Huh?!"

"W-what the...?!"

You and Susie shouted before running to the door. You grasp at the door knob and try turning it. Panic sets in as you come to find that the door was completely locked. You're locked in?! You can't be locked in! "Its not opening!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Susie snaps at you, then starts pounding on the door with a fist. "HEY OPEN THIS DOOR, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"IF YOU DON'T LET US OUT, I'M GOING TO-- AH?!" you gasp loudly when the floor begins to shake. "Hey, what's going on?!"

 

"What the hell is wrong with the floor?!" Susie exclaims, taking a step back, looking down at the trembling floor boards.

 

....

The floor suddenly disappears underneath your feet.  
...  
..

 

"OH MY GOD--!!" you scream, as you start falling and Kris manages to quickly grab onto you by wrapping his arms around you and tightly pulls you closer into his chest. instinctly, you grab a hold of the nearest thing, and that was him. You weren't really thinking much about this as you were falling to your untimely death, screaming your head off. 

...

 

Everything turns black.

......

...

 

\--  
-

What happened...?

....

_Eyes blink open._

_Are you dead...?_

_You thought, lifting a hand up to rub at your eyes._

_Wait..._

_Something didn't feel right._

You  take a second to look at your hand to see it was covered in a glove.

Strange, why were you wearing this? You weren't wearing it before.

The second thing you notice, is that you're lying on something hard and soft at the same time and a little cold. You use your hands to push yourself up to see what you were lying on top of only to have your eyes meet with two crimson eyes, watching you silently. You scream, immediately scrambling to get up off of whoever the hell you were sitting on and once you were off them, you stumble back from the stranger; breathing heavily. You frantically glance at your surroundings, where were you?

There wasn't any stars in the night sky, instead, it was just complete blackness with a single blue moon shining from above. There wasn't any noise except for the sound of the drifting wind that gently blows at your hair and clothes. Checking behind you, there's a road that leads to somewhere.

But there's something else important:

You finally turn your gaze back to the stranger, to see he was sitting up. His left leg is bent up while his arm rests on top of the knee, almost cooly.

The boy almost resembles a knight from those fairy tales your father had used to read you.

His skin was pale blue almost like a corpse, and his pink cape he wore flares out on the ground behind him. He was wearing what looks like a full, black, body suit underneath armor. The only armor on his form was the silvery gloves, and match boots, and a metal chest plate and shoulder pad. It had a weird symbol on the plate you didn't recognize. 

You couldn't see it too clearly.

His hair was messy and black with a blue tinting to it. His bangs were long enough to overshadow his eyes, you couldn't see them-- but the first time you did, they were red.

Red like rubies.

"Kris?!" you question, an incredulous look on your face, now you understand why he seem so familiar it was the freaking creep. But why was he dressed up so differently?! "Why are you dressed up in a costume?!" you then look down at yourself to see you were dressed up in a weird outfit too that sort of resembles what a princess would wear. There was even big spade sitting in the middle of your stomach.  Looking at your arms, you gasp as you notice even your perfect skin was different! "Why _am I_ dressed up in a costume?!  this is SO not my color, oh god, I need a mirror, is this what you wear when you're dead?! Is that it---!" *

You were freaking out so much that you barely notice when Kris gently grabs your forearms, stopping you in mid-talk, and you look up at him with wide eyes.

"...Calm down." Kris says.

Your wide eyes narrow down into a glare and you push yourself away, then point a gloved finger up at him. "Don't you tell me to calm down! If anything I deserve to be freaking out, we're in the middle of no where right now! Wait, where's my phone," you quickly try to search for your cellphone in your pocket and you pull it out with a cheer. You open it and click on your mom's contact and wait as it rings.

...

There was a click as if someone pick up, and there's a long droning sound on the other end. 

It hangs up.

...

You curse to yourself as you try again with your dad, and you're met with the same thing.

...

Whereever you were, there was no reception and your phone was at fourty percent. Calling was freaking useless to do and you had nothing to charge your phone with.

"This phone is freaking useless," you whine,  glaring at it before stuffing it back into your pocket. "What are we even going to do? I can't stay here, my parents will freak out if I'm not home after school, and where's Susie--- and what do you think you're doing?!" you spin around towards the boy who stroll pass you in the midst of your panic. Why wasn't he freaking out too?!

Kris looks over his shoulder at you. "...Walking."

Smart ass.

"I can clearly see that! Were you planning on leaving me here?" you accused, your hand on your hip. "You're not leaving me by myself, we're both going, I'm not staying here in this weird place. For now, we're working together whether you like that or not and that's, that!" you nod, finalizing your words. There's no way you're exploring this place by yourself, what if something pops out to eat you and you have no way to defend yourself? You will at least have Kris as a shield.

 

_**!~[N A M E ]  H A S  J O I N E D  T H E  P A R T Y?~!** _

 

You walk up to him and briefly gesture towards the road. "Now lets go, freak, and try to find a way out of here and the chalk eater. Not that I'm worried about her, she can fall into a pile of mud for all I care. But I know my friend would be sad if anything really bad happened to her." 

"Ok." Kris simply says, returning his attention back to walking as you follow beside him. 

...

_*He reaches a hesitant hand out towards yours but decides against it. Returing the aforemention hand back to his side._

_\--_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For others who want to create their char-- don't worry about it, the reader is just freaking out;; LOL


	3. Danger?! Romance! Action!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle draws near!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming! More beautiful fanart [By blue-bronzescarf](http://blue-bronzescarf.tumblr.com/post/181381089289/so-i-made-some-doodles-of-how-i-imagine-the-main)! Thank you so much! <3
> 
> Here's the next update, enjoy!
> 
> [I tried to keep the reader's outfit a little vague so you can still use your imagination. But I described it for anyone that wanted that; ]
> 
> [Also I'm just going to be assuming Susie is a Crocodile ; just so I'm not saying reptile all the time;;]

-

"What is that thing?"

 

There floating nearby is a small shining light.

It was almost pretty if it hadn't been for the strange feeling you were getting from it.

 

What was some random orb of light doing here anyway?

 

Whatever it was you didn't feel too comfortable being near it--

 

"Huh? Hey, wait, what are you doing?!" you exclaim, watching as Kris approach the orb. "Are you crazy?! You don't know what that thing is-- don't touch it!" What is he thinking?! It could be a trap for all you knew. Instead, he ignores you and continues to stop in front of it. You hold your breath when he lifts a hand up to hover over the light for minute.

 

For a brief moment, he glows before lowering removing his hand and walks back over to you. You were confused, why the hell was he glowing and what made him go over to something that could have gotten you both killed?! You thought all of this while giving him an incredulous look. He simply shrugs and continues on down the path.

You don't know what happen, but you shake your head to clear your thoughts and walk after him.

Luckily your skirt wasn't too long, it was at a perfect length.

Thus, you have no problems of it accidentally catching on anything or becoming dirty from the black sludge oozing from the walls.

You shiver in disgust when you step over some that leaked to the ground. 

 

The further you both walk in, the more you get the strange feeling of being watched.

 

You just really want to go home.

...  
..

Both Kris and you somehow walk the wrong way that ends up being a freaking dead end. "Ugh! I told you we should have went the other way, why did we even come this way for? There's nothing here!" you say, glaring at the nonchalant teen who was walking over to one of those creepy wall holes.

 

"...There's something in here." Kris mutters, inspecting the hole- that suspiciously looks like an eye, then reaches his hand into it. You wait, impatiently tapping your shoes until he pulls out what looks like an oddly shaped shard. It was round and thin, almost like glass-- like a mirror. 

 

Finally, something that is useful.

 

"Give me that," you demand, swiping it out of his hand then you turn away to look at your reflection. It might not be big enough, but its good enough for you.

Taking in your clear reflection, you begin to examine your costume a little closer.

Just as you thought, your skin and hair was different here. It must be because of the lighting in this world.

On top of your head was a small pale blue tiara with a big sapphire gem embedded in the middle. You lift a hand up to touch the sparkling gem.

It was in a pretty blue shade...

The dress was pretty much white with dark blue accents. Your sleeves were poofy and the gloves you wore was white and reached up to your elbow. There were even frills attach to the sleeves edges. The long skirt was also a little poofy, but you assume it's because of the petticoat underneath.

The most strange thing, was the blue spade covering the front of your stomach.

When you touch it-- it feels a little rough compared to the silky feel of the dress. 

Weird.

 

Overall it was a strange costume and you wanted your old clothing back. At least you look more prettier in those.

Finally, you hand the shard back to Kris.

"This was a dead end but at least we had found something sort of useful. I don't care what you do with that, keep it, or throw it over the edge, let's just hurry up already!"

 

Kris decides to keep it in the pouch hanging off the side of his hip.

 

You both then go back to where you were, right down the other path.

 

....

 

Walking further down the road, out of the corner of your eye, you notice the ball things stretched out from the ground wiggling. You stop in mid step to look at them with a perturbed expression.

What the hell were those things? They look like something that came out from one of those dumb space movies.

Until...

They lit up red an before you knew it, they were shooting small spade-shaped beams at you.

Dammit!

Needless to say, you almost had got hit a few times. But you made it out alive with Kris and that leads to another problem:

 

"I am not sliding down that. Don't you see the dirt down there and the bugs?!" you protest, pointing down at the slope. If he thought he was making you go down there then he had another thing coming.

"...There's no other way." Kris replies, turning his head towards you.

"Ugh, no! There has to be a better way than this. Maybe one that doesn't have bugs. OR dirt. There's no way you're making me go down there. no matter wha-- Ah?!" you gasp when Kris suddenly grabs your waist with one hand. You were about to yell at him to let you go, but he dips down a quick second and soon you found yourself being lifted up.

After a moment realizing what just happened your cheeks turn warm and you start struggling in his arms. "W-WAIT, what do you think you're doing!? Put me down!" you start pulling at his hair and he doesn't seem at least phased by it as he walks towards the slope. This idiot was going to--

He starts sliding down the slope while carrying you.

...Oh.

You thought he was going to throw you down there like some savage. But this is better as long as he doesn't drop you on the way down.

 

But this wasn't much better.

 

When he reaches the end, he steps off and he finally places your feet on the ground. You shove him away from you with a _hmph_ and glare at him narrowed eyes."Never. Do. That. Again." you say, pushing a few hair strands from your face. Kris simply stands there silently and you roll your eyes in exasperation.

 

You really hated quiet people.

 

You can never tell what they were thinking.

 

Suddenly, you both turn around when you hear the sound of bushes rustling and running, heavy, footsteps.

"What was that? Don't tell me there's something actually here." you mutter.

If only you had a weapon to use.

Kris walks up to the bush and takes out... a pale red sword? Since when did he have that?! He uses it to slash across the white bushes that broke apart into small particles. You hear more running and manage to catch a glance of a dark figure before it disappeared.

 

"...H-Hey, did you see that? Keep going and then kill whatever it is. Only if its something dangerous of course." you say, gesturing over the remaining bushes.

 

Kris did this until he reaches the last bush and when he hit that one. It reveals the figure you saw running... was actually Susie.

 

Susie who look scared out of her wits at being caught. Eyes wide from shock and a hint of fear, hair wild on her head.

 

"H-HEY...! Back off! Don't come any closer--" Susie stops herself, blinking a few times before realizing who is actually standing in front of her. "Wait... Kris? [Name]...?" she breathes a sigh of relief, wiping away at her forehead before glaring. "Don't scare me like that, dumbass---"

 

You couldn't help it anymore, Susies reaction was so priceless you let out a snort before a full blown laugh.

 

When the crocodile notice you laughing nearby, her shock wore off and she immediately bares her pupilless eyes at you and her teeth. "What the hell are you laughing at, pipsqueak!?" she growls.

"Isn't it obvious?" you scoff, flipping your hair. "You would be laughing too if you saw how scared you look."

 

Susie flexes her claws as she lets out a growl.

 

"Why you little...!" Susie suddenly stops, returning to normal as she looks over your outfits and a smug grin appears on her snout. "Well, well, guess you're Halloween costumes fit you both a little too good. A little _princess_ and her _knight in shining armor_."

 

Your smirk quickly turns into a scowl at that comment. "You're costume isn't any better, if anything, you look like a character from that stupid Smash Bros. game." you retort, gesturing to her costume.

 

Her outfit consist of a black vest with pink trimmings and ripped sleeves, purple baggy pants, black boots with the same trimmings but instead of pink it was in gold. Gold matched with the golden studded bracelets on her arms, wrists, and the heart on her belt.

 

Her skin tone was even pink and her hair was a plum color.

 

"Whatever, Princess Blueberry, its better than your girly costume." Susie snorts,  then turns her attention away from you to Kris. "Anyway, enough screwing around, we need to find a way out of here... Uh, where is here anyway...?" she asks, glancing around.

Kris simply shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, we wouldn't have even been here if you didn't suddenly acquire a taste for chalk," you sass, rolling your eyes and crossing your arms. Susie snaps her head in your direction with a scowl."I could be home right now, painting my nails, watching my soap operas-"

 

"Shut the hell up! None of this is my fault, and No one cares about your dumb soap operas. Its Kris own fault that got us into this mess, not me!" Susie argues, turning the blame on the only male in the group.

  
Kris, who was standing in the sidelines watching you both argue, quietly sighs, rubbing at his forehead.

 

"Whatever! I'm tired of arguing with your prissy ass- KRIS! Hurry up and lead the way, if I stay here any longer I feel like I'm gonna' go crazy from just being near her." Susie groans, stuffing her hands angrily into her pants pockets.

You feel the same sentiment, you barely wanted to be around these two losers. Especially around the one that tormented you since Elementary. Why would you want to stick around them anymore than you need to?

 

...Oh right you had a project to do with them.

 

"Yeah, hurry up, I want to go home already." you chime, an irritable expression on your face.

Kris silently stares at you both for a moment before walking down the path with you both towing after.

 

"Ugh! Never mind, you're too slow!" Susie yells, running past Kris and leaving you both behind.

You roll your eyes in annoyance.

You don't know what Noelle sees in her. Maybe it's... the hair.

"Whatever, if she wants to run herself into a trap than be my guest. Lets hurry and catch up with her. And walk faster too!" you demanded, and you both begin walking, practically running down the road.

-

This time, you allow Kris just this once, to carry you down another slope.

No matter how humiliating it was to allow this pervert to carry you.

Just as long as he doesn't touch anything he's not suppose to...

...

Soon, you both manage to find Susie just standing there, head looking up. Once again, as you grow closer, the feeling of being watched returns again.

 

"Hey, guys, look- is that someone up there...?" Susie questions, pointing up to the short and round silhouette. Looking closer, it almost look like the stature of a kid.

 

"Who is that?" you ask, lifting a perfect eyebrow. Whoever it was, they appear to be looking and... was waving down at you.

 

"...What are they doing?" Kris asks, taking a small step near you.

 

You barely notice as you watch small lights in the shape of spades surrounding the mysterious figure; swirling around like stars. What, is this some kind of light show or something? You thought before suddenly, the spades start raining down.

Oh.

"Shit, they're attacking! Run!" Susie shouts.

My god.

Susie takes off running down the path and just as you were going to run off too, expecting Kris to follow after-- you shriek when you're quickly picked up off the ground by Kris.

 

"W-WHA--!!" you scream as he speeds down the pathway, jumping and dodging around the spades, all the while you have your arms tightly wrapped around his neck. You were practically choking him with your arms, and maybe turning him deaf with how much you were screaming. "IF I GET HURT, I'LL SUE YOUR ASS WHOEVER YOU ARREE--!" you gasp loudly when a spade almost hit you. Fortunately, Kris also manage to move you away in time for it to hit his back, if you look closer, you can see him wincing from it. Then he continues on until you both reach Susie who was standing neat another slope, that looks wider and more longer than the previous ones.

 

Are you kidding?!

 

"KRIS, down here!" Susie yells, then she jumps down the slope.

 

Kris, being freaking Kris, jumps down after her.

...

 

You were literally going to die.

 

You scream and bury your head between his shoulder and neck, not baring to watch this. You can feel the wind hitting you hard as you both speed down the slide down. This was like- some freaking twisted ride! If you didn't have a phobia for dangerous rides, you did now!

 

Even more of those things was being shot at you.

 

Could your life get anymore worse than this??

...  
..

 * _Finally reaching the bottom, Kris pants as he turns and run until he believes you're both safe and stops. You were practically clinging onto him with your eyes still shut tightly while he holds you protectively against him. Kris glances around for anymore spades and when he didn't see any, he sighs in relief._

 

_"...[Name]. We're safe." Kris says softly._

....

 

 

After you hear that, you open your eyes and release your tight grip around his neck and pull away a bit from him. You glance around with wide eyes before letting out a small sigh. You rub at your forehead as you murmur to yourself, "I'm o-okay, I'm perfectly fine..."

 

 

It then takes you a few moments of awkward silence to realize that you were still being carried. By Kris. Who was still holding you in his arms.

 

Your cheeks instantly becomes warm before you let out a growl, glaring daggers at him.

 

 

 

"You can put me down, you freak! I can walk myself!" you snap.

 

 

 

 

"...I would... if you weren't holding onto me so tightly." Kris softly retorts, a faint, teasing smile on his face. In fact the smile was barely noticeable, if you had not been this close to him, you wouldn't have seen it. At his words, you look at your other arm left around his neck and you give a horrified expression.

 

 

 

 

 

"LET ME GO NOW, PERVERT!" you exclaim, struggling in his arms with cheeks flushed. You were pushing at his head, his shoulders, even pulling at his cheeks to make him drop you. But Kris lets out a huff of amusement before finally letting your feet touch the ground.

You immediately stand up and step far away from the teen with exasperation, stumbling back a little bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

How the hell was he able to dodge through all of that while carrying you?! 

 

But most importantly...

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't get so comfortable carrying me like that. When I tell you to let me go, I mean let me go! I'm only allowing you to help me this far so I don't have to dirty up my dress, okay?!" you declare, glaring daggers at the nonchalant boy.

 

"Whatever you say..." Kris says, shrugging. 

 

 You sigh, commenting that he better or else you would have to hit him with his own sword and you both walk off to go find Susie.

 

 ....

-

 

 

 

 

 

Up ahead, you come to find Susie was standing near an entrance to somewhere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Guess you both aren't dead, thought sure at least Princess wouldn't have made it. Bummer." Susie snickers.

 

 

"Buzz off, freak. What are you looking at anyway?" you ask, glancing around with a curious gleam. It was a rather weird town, the buildings you see so far was a bit bent to the side. Everything was black with blue accents and there were a few signs at the top of them. All with different symbols.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How should I know? I was wondering if one of you knew," the crocodile shrugs. "Hey, you see that building way over there? We should check it out. Maybe we can find someone in there." she suggests, pointing up ahead towards the aforementioned building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You hum.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hope you're not leading us into another trap, lizard brain." you comment airily, looking at your nails.

 

 

 

 

 

"Shut up, you brat! You can stay here if you want, you don't even have to go," Susie replies, glaring at you in annoyance. "See if you can find somewhere better."

 

 

 

 

You gasp, feeling vexed that she would suggest such a thing. "Are you serious? I'm not going anywhere. In fact, you both need me, I'm too important to die." you added, albeit smugly. "In fact, I'm the brains of this group and you would be lost if it wasn't for me here."

Susie rolls her eye peeking underneath her shaggy bangs before A sardonic grin appears on her face and she moves to tower over you, tilting her head to the side.

 

"Then tell us oh-wise-one, where should we go?" she drawls, briefly gesturing around. "We can't go back, unless you wanna' get yourself killed."

 

You bristle at this.

 

"Of course we can't, you don't think I already know that! And don't talk to me like I'm a child! You-"

 

"...I think we should go," Kris steps in between you both, and you thought you caught a small red glint under his bangs when he glances at you both. "Fighting right now is just wasting time." he says, his voice was always monotonous, but you can hear a hint of emotion in it.

 

That seem to have calm Susie as she steps back, scratching at the back of her hand.

 

"Che' he's right... I don't care what you do, princess. Follow us or try to find your own way, it doesn't matter to me-- but I'm going on ahead." Susie says, walking away through the entrance with her hands stuffed in her pockets; grumbling to herself. 

 

"Stupid Lizard," you mutter angrily to yourself. 

 

"...[Name], " Kris says, surprising you when he grabs for your hand. You look down at your joined hands before instantly ripping yours away.

Why does he keep touching you so much!?

"What? And don't touch me,"  you scoff, using that same hand to brush back a loose hair strand.

 

Ke didn't say anything for a sec, before his hand returning back to his side. He then starts walking off, his cape swaying behind him, before stopping and looks cooly over his shoulder at you. "...Are you coming, or do you want me to leave you here?" Kris drawls, with a touch if amusement in his words. Another breakthrough, through his normally monotonous voice.

...

Where does he come off trying to be cool?

...

You move to pick up a nearby pebble to throw it at his back and he didn't really flinch much.

 

 

"Of course I'm coming, dummy! Like I said before, I'm too importan--"

 

"Will you two just hurry the hell up already! I'm gettin' old just standing here!" Susie yells impatiently, interrupting you in mid-speech, which irritated you a little.

 

 You roll your eyes at that, then you move to join Kris and you both walk to catch up with Susie.

 

....

..

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hopefully, everything is okay!
> 
> I'm trying to get used to writing Kris with a set personality, so sorry if it seems a little off;;
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> Criticism relating to grammar and spelling errors is welcome too! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am your knight in shining armor,   
> Who will always keep you safe from harm,  
> Because to me, my dear angel,   
> You are no less than a magical charm.


End file.
